A Digimon Valentines Story
by Mia Koji
Summary: A late Valentines day story. A Kenari, And some...Davis and Yolie, I don't know what you call that.


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, cause if I did, then Kari would be going out with Ken. 

A/N: As always this is a Kenari, and there is also some Davis and Yolie, I have no clue what you call that though. So please, please, please review. And now for my one-day late Valentines story.

A Digimon Valentine Story

Kari sighed as she went through her mail. Another love letter from Davis. This had to be the hundredth one that week! She kept looking and saw one to Tai from Sora.

" Hey Tai! You love gave you a letter!" Kari cried as she walked over to him.

" Did you open it?" "He asked snatching it from her.

" No, I wouldn't dream of it." She mumbled under her breath as she went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

" Aren't you going to read what Davis sent you?" Tai asked.

" Nope, I know what it says." Kari told him, as he opened one of the letters.

" 'Dear Kari, Oh Kari I love you so much! Please marry me! Love Davis!'" Tai read as he laughed.

" Shut up Tai! I heard enough things about Davis!" Kari cried as she walked away.

The next day after school, but still at school, Kari walked down the hallway. She saw Davis and Yolie talking and then TK talking to Cody.

" Hiya!" Kari cried as she ran over to TK and Cody.

" Hello Kari, guess who is joining us today." Cody said coldly.

" Ken?" Kari asked.

" Why are you mean to him? Ken-chan's so cute!" Yolie said with the dreamy look in her eyes.

" Right, anyway, we decided not to go to the digital world, we're gonna go for pizza!" Davis said happily.

" Hello all." Ken said walking up to them.

" Ken." Cody said turning away.

" Oh hi Ken-chan!" Yolie said happily.

" Hey." The other said.

" You told me that it was urgent Davis." Ken said.

" I did? Never mind that! We're gonna have a party! We've done so well so far we need some kind of reward! So let's go!" Davis said as he marched down the halls and out side.

" How did he become our leader?" Cody asked as they followed him out.

" Ken-chan! Will you sit with me?" Yolie asked.

" I guess…" Ken trailed off, he didn't think of her more then a friend, he like a brown hair girl…

The group sat down and ate two things of pizza. They sat there afterwards and told jokes and what they wanted to do with this whole mess that was on their shoulders.

" Well it's late we should go home." Kari said.

" Since it's dark, going home in groups is the best idea." Ken added.

" He's right, I'll take Kari home!" Davis said.

" Davis my house is no where near yours." Kari told him.

" Mine is, so I'll take Kari home." Ken said giving Davis a look, which made Davis freak out.

" Okay, and then the rest will go home together, C-ya!" TK said as he started to walk.

" Bye Ken-chan!" Yolie yelled as she walked with them.

" Bye Davis! I am sure Ken will make sure that I am not cold!" Kari cried waving at them.

" WHAT!?" Davis cried as he tried to get to Kari and Ken, but TK grabbed his shirt so he couldn't get far.

" Bye TK! Bye Cody! Bye Yolie!" Kari yelled as she and Ken began to walk.

" Bye!" The others yelled.

" How do you do it? I mean Davis is always all over you." Ken said as they walked home.

" How do you stand having Yolie always calling you 'Ken-chan!'? " Kari asked him.

" Hey it isn't a bad thing, I mean I am Ken, the genius! Everyone loves me!" Ken said.

" I think you just have a big ego, besides that you're cute, but that's all." Kari said blushing a little.

" You have a small ego and are cute, so what's the difference?" Ken asked.

" I don't know, you have someone smart after you and I have the worlds biggest idiot that would let me kill him if I wanted to." She said.

" Why don't you?" Ken asked laughing.

" I am light! I can't do that!" Kari cried laughing as well.

" You know what, I think that Davis and Yolie should go out." He said.

" That's a great idea! Come over tomorrow and we'll work out a plan!" Kari cried as she got to her apartment and ran upstairs waving to him.

***************************At Ken's house***************************

" Ken what are you thinking about?" A small worm asked.

" Nothing, Wormmon." Ken answered. 

" It looks like something, you can always talk to me you know. I am one of your best friends." It said.

" You're right, I am thinking about Kari, she invited me over so we could hook up Davis and Yolie. That would mean losing my greatest fan and someone that loves me like that, knowing that I don't really care for her." Ken said.

" So? Why not ask Kari out?" Wormmon asked.

" I was thinking of doing that, but I can't…" He said.

" Why not?" The worm asked.

" You remember what I did to her and Gatomon, and to make things worst remember what I did to her brother's digimon?" Ken asked.

" I am sure that he and she had forgiven you, why else would she invite you over?" Wormmon asked.

" Your right, we should go to sleep." Ken said rolling over.

**************************At Kari's house***************************

" Gatomon, do you like Ken?" Kari asked.

" He doesn't seem to be my type." The cat said.

" You know what I mean." The teenager said.

" He seemed to change, why? You like him? Is he gonna to become your mate?" Gatomon asked, this made Kari blush.

" No! I am too young for that! He's coming over tomorrow. And I am not sure if I like him or like-like him." Kari said.

" Can you ask him to bring Wormmon?" Gatomon asked.

" Sure, I guess, I mean you sit here all day alone." Kari said before rolling over.

" Night, Kari." The digimon said.

" Night." Kari said back

Kari woke up early and dialed Ken's number.

" Hello?" A tired Ken asked.

" I am sorry, 'Ken-chan', did I wake you?" Kari said in a mocking voice.

" Maybe you have Kari-chan, what do you want?" Ken asked.

" Gatomon wants you to bring, Wormmon, she has no one to talk to and would like company." Kari said.

" Fine, the little bug is getting bored, what time do you want me to come, cause I don't think I am gonna go back to sleep." Ken said annoyed.

" I am sorry, when ever you want, everyone here is gone, my mom went out, my dad at work, and Tai went out with Sora." Kari explained.

" Give me a half hour." Ken said before hanging up.

***************************Ken's House**************************

" Who was that?" Wormmon asked.

" Kari. You're invited too, Gatomon wants to see you." Ken said.

***************************Kari's House****************************

" Hi Ken!" Kari said when she opened the door.

" Hello Kari." Ken said as he came into the house.

" Wormmon I need to talk to you." Gatomon said as she came into the room.

" Okay." Wormmon said following the cat into another room.

" Okay well I was thinking that we send them notes and that they would meet thinking that the other one loves them and then fall for each other." Kari said.

" That could work." He said thinking.

" Good, I'll write for Yolie and your gonna be Davis!" Kari said laughing a little.

" I guess." Ken said as he sat down and started to write.

After ten minutes they finished writing.

" Okay I said: Dear Davis, I loved you from day one, and all you do is follow that great Kari around! I know I do things like that with some guys…will you please give me a try? Meet me by the soccer field. Signed Love. : What do you think?" Kari asked after she read.

" Nice, take out that great Kari bit though." Ken suggested.

" Okay what did you say?" Kari asked.

": Dear Yolie, I know that you love 'Ken-chan', but each night I long for you to be mine! Please say that you will this valentines. Meet me by the soccer field. Sighed the man that will always long for you: So?" Ken said.

" Great, I'll put it in their lockers." Kari said,

" Okay, I have to go, my mother wants me to finish all of my work." Ken said.

" Okay, Gatomon, Wormmon has to go." Kari said.

" Alright." Gatomon said as she came out, with Wormmon close behind smiling.

" What were you two talking about?" Ken asked.

" Nothing." The two said.

*******************Two days later at school***************************

Kari ran all the way to school to get there before the others, she placed the letters in each of the lockers and then went to her own. 

Davis came in and opened his locker to see a letter. " No way!" He cried as he read it.

Yolie went to hers to and say one as well, " Maybe I should…" She thought as walked to her class.

After school the two meet at the soccer field.

" YOU!?" They both cried.

" Well I still love Kari!" Davis cried.

" Ken-chan is the best! Why would I want to go with a loser like you!?" Yolie screamed.

" We're the ones that put it in your locker." Ken said as he and Kari walked over to them.

" Why Ken-chan?" Yolie asked.

" Please stop calling me that. We think that you two belong together." Kari answered for Ken.

" Kari why? Why Kari?" Davis asked.

" You both always go crazy for us, when we do not do the same for you. Why not have people who like to go crazy, go together? You two are perfect for each other, you just don't know it yet." Ken explained for Kari.

" But with her?" Davis asked.

" With him?" Yolie asked as well.

" Yes." Ken and Kari said as they started to walk away.

" Where are you two going?" Davis and Yolie asked.

" Home, we want to give you two time alone!" They cried laughing.

" So you think that was a good idea? I mean no more 'Ken-chan'." Kari asked.

" Yeah I am sure that it's for the best. I am sure that I'll fins another person to call me that, or Ken-sama." Ken said.

" She called you that?" Kari questioned with a smile.

" Sure did, when no one else was around." He said returning the smile.

" Hi, Kari!" Gatomon said as she jumped down from a tree and into Kari's arms.

" Hi." She said.

" Ken!" Wormmon cried as he jumped, well he kinda fell, into Ken's arms.

" How did you two get here?" Ken asked.

" We took the bus." Gatomon said.

" Figures, you're late." Kari said with a smile.

" Did your plan work?" Wormmon asked.

" We don't know yet, last we saw them they were yelling at each other." Ken explained.

" Maybe our plan will work." The worm said.

" What plan is that?" Kari asked.

" Your see, now let's go to the park!" The cat and worm cried.

************************At the part ten minutes later********************

" Wormmon and I are gonna go for a walk, you two stay here, and no kissing!" Gatomon said, as she and Wormmon left.

" What does that mean?" Kari asked.

" Got me." Ken answered as he leaned back against the bench.

" Let's play on the swings!" Kari cried as she pulled Ken up and ran over to them.

" I'll push you." Ken said as he got behind her.

" I love the swings!" Kari said.

" You're like a little kid." Ken told her.

" That can be a good thing." She said as she jumped, instead of having a great landing she fell and hit her head.

" Kari, are you okay?" Ken asked as he walked over to her.

" Yeah, I think something caught my foot, I don't know how that could be though." She said looking around, but saw nothing.

" Here, you should sit down." Ken said as he helped her over to a bench.

" Relax not like I cracked me head open." Kari said laughing, but then stopped when she felt her head hurt, she gave Ken a smile.

" You're gonna have a bruise in the morning." He said as he sat down next to her.

" You changed a lot." Kari said out of the blue.

" For the better I hope." Ken said looking over at her, then their eyes locked and they felt them selves being pulled toward each other.

" WORMMON!" They both yelled.

" Sorry." He said as he stopped using his string to pull them together.

" At least we tried." They head Gatomon say.

" And you didn't fail." Kari said as she leaned over and kissed Ken.

" Nope, you two didn't fail at all." Ken said as he kissed her.

" Look! It's Davis and Yolie!" Gatomon said. He pointed to two other teammates who were making out a little away.

" Our plan worked!" The two teenagers said, before they kissed again.

" A shame that we have no one." Wormmon said blushing.

" Oh all right." Gatomon said as she kissed him on the cheek.

" This is a very good Valentines." Wormmon said.

" That it is." Ken said as he wrapped his arms around Kari.

" Your right, Ken-chan." Kari said as she leaned on him.

" Oh, and Wormmon, your in trouble for making Kari hit her head, not ice-cream for two nights." Ken said in a father like tone.

" But…Ken-sama, it worked out for the best." The little worm said.

" Yeah Ken it did." Kari said in her mother like tone.

" Girls always go soft on the little ones, fine, you can have ice-cream. We should go home now." Ken said as he helped Kari up.

The two and their digimon walked home together, into the sunset.

THE END! Finally! I was gonna do another one for Valentines, but it was gonna take too long to get it up, so I am gonna change it just a little. Though the main thing is the same. I am sorry that this is late, I was so busy. I had my teacher coming, homework, cleaning, and I was working on another story, and mostly cause I didn't start in until later in the day. I know the idea for Yolie and Davis is odd, but oh well. Please review!


End file.
